Talk:San Andreas Coast Guard (HD Universe)
Presence in GTA San Andreas? I've recently added the GTAV appearance of actual Coast Guard personnel to this page and it occurred to me as I was adding the note about the GTA SA Coast Guard boat, that GTASA does not actually have any Coast Guard. The police Predators are just police vehicles. Coast_Guard-GTASA-RearView.png|While un-wanted (rural Sheriff). Coast_Guard-GTASA-Rear.png|Around Port of Los Santos (LSPD). Coast_Guard-GTASA-Wanted.png|While player is wanted (Sheriff) Coastguard-GTASA-CivillianDriver.png|Civilian Coast Guard boat. I have only checked and tested on PC (Steam - so the latest patched version). I'm going to have to hook up my PS2 to check my original un-patched version but I see no evidence to support the presence of SACG in GTASA. If the Coast Guard boat was manned by uniformed NPCs, that would count, but they only spawn berthed (empty) or being driven by generic civilian NPCs in a non-law enforcement capacity. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:18, May 22, 2017 (UTC) : Verified in vanilla GTA:SA on PS2. The personnel identified on this page as "Coast Guard" are Police. Even the "only ever appear with a wanted level" is bull, I see single officers patrolling in Predators whenever I am in a boat. This page is getting a wholesale cull. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 09:58, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Rename this to United States Coast Guard. There is no proof that the coast guard in V are the SACG, and the Tula has a US Coast Guard variant. The SACG and USCG are likely not canon in the same universe. ] ShatterGames (talk) 20:12, September 15, 2017 (UTC) :So, that doesn't justify a rename, it may justify a split. I'm more inclined to redirect a "USCG" page to this page, given all we have is a livery on a vehicle that is not actually used by the agency. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:43, September 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Upon further checking, the Tula livery is simply named "Coast Guard" and the logo is "National Coast Guard" so there is no evidence for US''CG either. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 01:02, September 16, 2017 (UTC) I did some digging in the files, and found that the texture for the cap of the Coast Guard NPC had not only the US Coast Guard logo on it, but the words 'US Coastguard' explicitly emblazoned upon the brim. Worried this might have been the result of my mods, I uninstalled them entirely and used a vanilla GTA V install to confirm this. And, low and behold, it's there. It's hard to see in this shot, I was trying my best to get a shot of them where the NPC didn't tilt his head back up to obscure the text, but both the logo and the text are indeed a part of the cap prop for the Coast Guard NPC in the base game. I'm not sure the conditions in which the cap may spawn on an NPC, but this suggests, if anything, that the NPCs are supposed to be the USCG. Given the fact the Tula is an antique craft, it's possible that the National Coastguard was the GTA-verse equivalent of the United States Revenue Cutter Service or the United States Life-Saving Service, and that the USCG was formed at a later date than in reality. Alternatively, it could be a retcon in replacing a real-life agency with yet another fictional version, along the lines of the FIB, the IAA, and NOOSE. So, you may wish to consider re-naming the page or merging it with the Military page. Hope this helps! D.E. Gladestone (talk) 09:08, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Merged from moved talk page US Coast Guard versus San Andreas Coast Guard I thought I brought this up before, but I will bring it up again. While the chest emblem does change in the enhanced edition, the Coast Guards have a hat they can wear that clearly says US Coast Guard on it as well as possessing the proper emblem in at least the PC edition. I'm uncertain under what circumstances they spawn with the hat, but it is an accessory they possess. Should that be noted? D.E. Gladestone (talk) 00:36, July 28, 2018 (UTC) :Yes, you had, see above, the page was moved but the talk page wasn't. :I have never seen the cap myself so will verify but my gut feel right now is the page should just be named ''Coast Guard (HD Universe). SACG, USCG, National CG are all used. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 01:30, July 28, 2018 (UTC)